Codington County, South Dakota
Codington County is a county located in the State of South Dakota. As of the 2010 census, the population was 27,227. It's county seat is Watertown. Codington County is part of the Watertown, South Dakota, Micropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (4.10%) is water. Townships The county is divided into seventeen townships: Dexter, Eden, Elmira, Fuller, Germantown, Graceland, Henry, Kampeska, Kranzburg, Lake, Leola, Pelican, Phipps, Rauville, Richland, Sheridan, Waverly. Major highways * Interstate 29 * U.S. Highway 81 * U.S. Highway 212 * South Dakota Highway 20 Adjacent counties * Grant County, South Dakota - northeast * Deuel County, South Dakota - southeast * Hamlin County, South Dakota - south * Clark County, South Dakota - west * Day County, South Dakota - northwest Demographics 2012 Estimate }} As of the census of 2000, there were 25,897 people, 10,357 households, and 6,877 families residing in the county. The population density was 38 people per square mile (15/km²). There were 11,324 housing units at an average density of 16 per square mile (6/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.74% White, 0.14% Black or African American, 1.41% Native American, 0.28% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.57% from other races, and 0.84% from two or more races. 1.06% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 48.2% were of German, 20.0% Norwegian and 5.5% Irish ancestry according to the 2000 census. 96.7% spoke English, 1.5% Spanish and 1.2% German as their first language. There were 10,357 households out of which 33.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.50% were married couples living together, 8.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.60% were non-families. 27.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.46 and the average family size was 3.04. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.80% under the age of 18, 10.40% from 18 to 24, 28.00% from 25 to 44, 20.70% from 45 to 64, and 14.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 98.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $36,257, and the median income for a family was $45,153. Males had a median income of $30,279 versus $19,826 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,761. About 5.60% of families and 9.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.60% of those under age 18 and 10.80% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Appleby *Florence (Population:374) *Grover *Henry (Population:267) *Kampeska *Kranzburg (Population:172) *Rauville *South Shore (Population:227) *Wallace (Population:85) *Watertown (Population:21,482) *Waverly 2010 United States Census population See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Codington County, South Dakota References Category:Codington County, South Dakota Category:Established in 1877 Category:Counties of South Dakota Category:Watertown, South Dakota micropolitan area